The man at Get Go
by NinjaKittie
Summary: When Maggie get's a strange letter She must find out why this man was so important to her mother (Carol)
1. The man

(Carol)

Dear Maggie,

Hi baby. It's mom, If you get this letter then that means I'm gone. Don't cry honey . Mommy loves you and I want to tell you a story. This is a story about a man who I met at Get Go about 20 years ago. Remember how I told you that I worked there well, this guy would come in every day. He would always have some animal with him. And a little doll. He always got black coffee no matter the time. Your father never liked the way he looked at me, he got over it every other week when he saw the check. What ever you do don't let your father see this letter I need you to try and find this man. He was a hunter. He had a kind smile big blue eyes. He never got a hair cut a day in his life it looked like. His name was Daryl Dixon. Got to your aunt's house in Atlanta and she'll give you the next letter.

(Maggie)

"Mom gave me a letter." Maggie cried. She sat indian style on the couch next to Beth and Lori her too sisters. She was the youngest so they would always come and check on her. Maggie was the one who was closest to their mother. Maggie actually felt her heart snap in her chest when Ed put her in ICU . The she died about two weeks ago.

"What's it say?" Lori asked grabbing some chips from the coffee table.

"It says I need to go down and see aunt Andrea. And she's talkin about some man at Get go. " Maggie answered.

"Maybe he's your real dad?!" Beth joked. Since Maggie looked nothing like their mom or dad there was always this joke that their mom had an affair that resulted in Maggie.

"Stop! Dad gets really mad when we say that. How is he by the way?" Maggie asked Beth.

"He's okay his fists are fragile from all the beatings asshole deserved it." Beth replied.

"Mom could've taken us and left she didn't its her fault too" Lori stated then stormed out.

"You can't lie with DNA" Maggie stated.

Their mom had gotten a DNA test showing that Maggie was Ed's.

"Way to change the subject" Beth stated then went after Lori.

Maggie thought for hours. A lot of people were regulars in Get Go why would mom only remember him? I have to go see Andrea. She didn't want to but she had too! I mean this Daryl guy could've been the reason for the beatings. She could've been with this guy for years! In the envelope was a check for a plane ticket. She had to Find Daryl and ask him about every thing.


	2. Aunt Andrea

(Maggie)

"Hi aunt Andrea!" Maggie shouted as a blonde curly haired woman ran to her. They hugged and Andrea gave her a hug. A black woman with short hair that looked amazing on her followed.

"Hi sweetie. Uhm this is Michonne... My fiance... I finally realized why Rick and I never really worked." Andrea said with a smile. The Rick thing wasn't completely true.

About two years ago a woman with long brown hair rolled into town. Het short were short and her boobs were big. Rick fell "in love" and they ran off. She dumped him for her now hubby Shane. He deffenently is the right choice for her.

"Hi it's so nice to meet you. Your Carols daughter right?" Michonne asked. She had the sweetest smile. Her teeth were white and beautiful. Her skin was darker then any other black woman Maggie had ever met. She was beautiful.

"Yes, ... Ed's too.. You have a letter mom said. One fore me... Please." Maggie said. Andrea smiled and pulled her into the house.

"With time. Sit. I wanna tell ya something" Andrea went on to say that Carol loved Ed a lot more then Ed loved her. However she had left him for about 3 months. That when Ed found her at a gas station her almost killed her. Then he finished the job in ICU.

Maggie had, had about enough of the details. She took the letter and ran. She drove until she reached her hotel.

(Carol)

Maggie,

Sorry about your aunt. Did she tell you I left. I did it baby! I finally left Ed, I finally grew a back bone. As a free woman I shall never be with anyone who drinks ever again. Daryl was kind. He loved my smile. One day after about 6 months of short weather conversations he asked me for coffee on my break. (Big spender) We probably talked from 6:30 to 9. He loved deer and deer jerky. He liked to fish and was a typical redneck. He never chewed or drank much. He did smoke once in a while. That day I didn't tell him I was married. He asked me over to his house for dinner. He just caught a blue gill and wanted to share . I agreed and we sat for even longer there. He was so kind his grin bigger then ever before. The way he cooked me dinner made me wish I didn't have my wedding ring in my pocket. I know it was wrong, but, I could help my self. I have only ever been with two men before in my life. I gave him a kiss and it was passion and sparks flew and I loved it. I went back to being Carol Blake instead of Carol Peletier. Go to uncle Philip to get your next letter. This one will be easy. I love you, hopefully you still love me.

(Maggie)

She smiled then brought he knees to her face and cried. Could he? She thought.


	3. Meeting him

(Maggie)

"Thanks Uncle Philip." Maggie said sweetly. Philip was in prison for drug use. He was a major druggie, it really kicked in after Penny his daughter died.

"Anytime mini-me" He said back with a smile.

He called Maggie mini-me cause of the way she looked. She looked nothing like her mom or dad. She had bright blue eyes. With dark brown hair it was short like her mamas but nothing like her mom. Or her father.

Maggie decided She would order a pizza cause A she was hungry and B this letter looked long. She turned on the T.V and saw the movie Letters To Juliet. Her favorite movie.

(Carol)

Maggie,

Hope your Uncle is okay. He's a good man just Penny and then Karen leavin him. I'm sorry. Now back to your mother being a whore. It was another 2 weeks before I even said hi to him. His blue eyes still caught me off guard though. The way he talked too. One day he asked me if we could talk. I agreed and told him I was married with two children. He didn't seem to care he asked me over again which confused me. He told me that we needed more time to talk but, his dad was in town and he owned a wine orchard in California and needed to spend time him. But, he'd pick me up here after my shift. I told your father he was thinking about hiring me on as staff to start a peach valley here in Georgia. Your father agreed to him picking me up and dropping me off. Thinking about it now, I met this man at Get Go in the shaddiest part of town. What the hell was I thinking. But,that night I told him I was gonna be faithful to Ed. Or I would try to. He was gettin better. Daryl said that he worried about me cause people like Ed don't change. He was right.

(Maggie)

Half way through the letter there was a knock at the door. When she opened the door she saw a handsome man with the best smelling pizza ever.

"6.25" He said.

Maggie grabbed the money and gave it to him. When he turned around she stopped him.

"What's your name?" Maggie asked.

"Glenn Rhee. You?" Glenn asked.

"Maggie Di- I mean Peletier. My mom just told me about a guy she met his name was... never mind you want pizza?" Maggie asked.

Glenn looked at his watch and agreed.

"So who's the man your mom is describing? Your dad?" Glenn asked sweetly while sitting on Maggie's bed right next to her.

"I don't know who he is. But, if my mom mentions him he must best important right? And no my dad is the reason why she is dead. I didn't even get to go to her funeral, no one did. We just assumed they cremated her." Maggie stated sadly. She pointed over to the desk where some of her mothers stuff was sitting.

After about 2 hours of talking about there parents Glenn looked at the clock and realized that he was probably gonna be fired.

"455-789-0523. Call me" Glenn said Maggie quickly wrote down the number and waved goodbye. Something was up, her heart told her.

(Carol)

I asked him how he knew. He said that his brother was like that. That's how he knew I was getting beat. Sadly, that night ended and I had to see him again. Hone, I love Ed but, I also was falling for this man. I didn't understand at the time. But, I do now. You'll know more my next letter which is with Rick. He's a sheriff in a town called Lost Crossing. He'll know what to do. I love you. -mom


	4. Rick and her

(Maggie)

"Hey Maggie?" Glenn said walking towards her. "You should let me come with you. I have money and Your one of the nicest people I have ever met and not seeing you will kill me. Please, I can pay for anything and there's nothing left here for me." Glenn begged.

"Sure... No funny business. Were headin to Lost Crossing Georgia" Maggie stated putting her suit case in her trunk of a clunker car. Her lovely dad had left it for her.

They talked the entire way there and them some more when they got a room at a small motel in the middle of town. They decided to have dinner at a small diner called Louie's. As soon as they walk in they see the woman, Amy. He hair is long and blonde with a little bit of curl at the end.

"Where's Rick?" Maggie asked. Amy looked up at her and smiled.

"Maggie. O he's at the station. How are you? How's Carol and Ed?" She asked politely.

" I'm fine my mom is dead and my dad killed her bye." Maggie said very monotone.

"She broke my aunts heart by taking Rick away just cause my aunt was 2 years old then her. Lori strutted around town and had every man drolling. Still does. She's a whore who broke my aunts heart, Rick's too." Maggie stated. Then they walked. Glenn told her that they would see Rick tomorrow.

"My mom left my dad for guy who beat her to death. She went from queen to trash in a matter of 2 months. His name was Sam. He killed himself in prison last year. I clapped at his funeral." Glenn said he let a tear roll down his face and Maggie hugged him. She wanted that hug to last forever.

"Morning" Glenn said as Maggie walked past his bed. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Mag's" The man shouted. Maggie turned around and ran to the door.

"RICK!" Maggie shouted throwing her arms around him. He may have left Andrea but, he was the best uncle Maggie had.

"Here I just gotta a call. Meet me for dinner at Louie's okay?" Rick asked Maggie shook her head yes and Rick was out the door.

"I'll take a shower while your read." Glenn said as he walked into the bath room.

(Carol)

Mag's

At least that's what Rick calls you. So, Daryl. I loved him, I still do! It killed me when I didn't see him. After about 2 weeks of him not stopping in I got worried. One day he came in ad said I've got a bone to pick with you. I told him that we had to talk any way so he said we'd talk over dinner. Ed walked into Get Go as we were talking he caused a big scene and Daryl said that he was gonna hire me to run the peach valley and we need to go through some things and it paid almost 7 dollars more. Ed said that it was the best thing to ever happen to us. That night Daryl took me to is place. He asked me if I had ever thought about leaving Ed and I said yes before I realized that I was pregnant with my oldest Lori. Then about a year later I became pregnant with my second daughter Bethany. Beth for short. Daryl laid a check for 1,000 dollars on the table and said that he would go with me if I wanted him to. He wanted me to leave. I wanted to go. I wanted him to go with me. In two weeks we were gonna go. Go to Rick to have him explain and give you the rest of this letter. I love you so much - mom

(Maggie)

She really did love him. The biggest smile came across her face.


	5. found him

(Maggie)

"What no mystery man?" Rick said with a cocky grin.

"His name is Glenn and he understands. I wanna know about this letter and why she just doesn't tell me hey I loved this I slept with him he's your dad or I respected your father nothing happened. But, She was gonna leave? Rick help!" Maggie pleaded she just wanted to know that what happened was okay. She loved her mom and wanted to know the things her mother wanted her too.

"She was leaving. They had made plans and then everything fell apart. The letter explains it better. Just know it wasn't his fault okay" Rick said putting a conserned hand n Maggie's shoulder as he walked away. There the letter was just sitting on the table. She started reading it in the hotel lobby.

(Carol)

Maggie,

We were about to leave the kids were in the car and I was on my way. I waited there for hours. He never showed. Maybe he just wanted to get in my pants, which he did. Soryy but, It was 20 years ago well, 20 years and 9 months. 1256 Life Rd. Beverly hills California.

Happy birthday baby.

(Maggie)

"GLENN! He's it! He might be my dad Ill know when I see him! Here's his adress pack up! Were going to California!. I'll read the rest of the letter on the plane lets go!" Maggie said throwing her stuff in a suit case.

And then they were off.

(Carol)

His father dragged him to California. He didn't have a say. He said that when he called. Ed answered the phone and he didn't want to ask for me. Please forgive him. I love you he hast one last letter for you I love you- mom.

(Maggie)

When they showed up Maggie had 4 bags in her hands and was struggling. A man rode by her and then stopped. He jumped off and looked at her.

Maggie dropped her things like she didn't have arms. The man had blue eyes just like her. And dark hair just like her. She took a step he did too. She took two more then realized they were both picking up speed. Walking, jogging, running then sprinting.

"DAD!" She yelled.

"MAGGIE" He screamed back when they met up she jumped on him. He held her up and they spun around and hugged. Glenn just stood there in the heat.

He felt like a damn dog.

Daryl nor Maggie noticed. They had found each other. They were happy.

(2 more chapters!)


	6. mommy

(Carol)

You met him, do you think he's nice? Do you think he's sweet? Do you like him? He needed to do what he did. He was afraid. The last time he was a dad he left her alone a lot. So much so that she didn't know that he came home sometimes, would go to the barn at their house when his ex-wife and him would fight she would always strom out after slapping him. One time they fought and Sophia walked out to the barn and hung her self. The doll he always carried was hers. She held it when she hung her self. I love you this is my last letter. Forgive me and forgive him. Follow your heart.

I love you forever and always. ~mom

(Maggie)

Yes. Yes. No. She answerd all the questions she didn't like him. She loved him even though she had only just met him. He was her dad. She saw the doll laying on the bed in the room Daryl had told her to go to, to read the letter. She heard the door open behind her.

"What does it say?" Glenn asked.

"That his first born daughetr hung her self. Her name was Sophia and that was her doll." Maggie answered with tears in her eyes. Glenn hugged her. and gave her a kiss. He quickly stepped back and waited. Maggie got right in his face and kissed him. They smiled. He put some hair behind her ear. When glenn walked out of the room she saw a cracked door right across the hallway.

She didn't want to ,but she felt like she had to. One step in and she heart a heart monitier. Tubes for everything and anything. One for breathing. One for pee. One for food. The bed was a hospital one from Mary Vincents, thats in Georgia. Where I grew up she thought. There was no blanket covering her. Just a white night gown. When Maggie reached her face she saw. She grabbed her hand.

Bright blue eyes opened.

"Mommy?" Maggie said.


	7. Our family

(Maggie)

"Dad!" Maggie screamed seeing her mom hooked up to tubes and opening her eyes. Daryl ran in there.

"Carol? Maggie what are you doing in here. HERCHEL!" Daryl screamed Herschel was a doctor that worked for the Dixons.

Daryl dragged Maggie out of the room when Herschel came in.

"Why were you in there?" Daryl said a pissed as he could be.

"don't get pissed at me you left my mom I should be pissed at you." Maggie shouted.

"I'm not pissed at you! And I had to leave! If I didn't Ed would've killed your mom and you!"

"Not if he couldn't find us! It took me driving around like a mad person just fucking looking for you! Dad was right you weren't worth it! YOU left! You didn't even tell my mom! Go to HELL! The only reason why I'm staying is for my mom! Then when she can breath on her own we are gone!" Maggie screamed before walking away.

"Is that what Ed taught you to do? Walk away? I know that's what I did. If I didn't you wouldn't have been born. My father wanted all of you gone. This wouldn't exsit I'd rather watch you from far away. Like when You fell off your bike in Mary-Beth park when you were 6. An older man helped you. You told Ed some boys pushed you down so he wouldn't take the bike away. When you were 10 and Jeremy Micheals kissed you and Ed found out and you said he forced you. You deffinently lied on that one. When you were 16 and wore a pink and green dress to prom with Jeremy. You guys got into a car crash after prom and some man saved you. I'm helping you, he said. Then when you were 18 and cused Ed out flipped him off and left. Sorry I couldn't save Jeremy." Daryl said. He had tears running down his face.

Maggie turned about half way through the story. Tears stained her cheeks.

"You saved me that night. That was my last boyfriend. The car exploded right after you got me out. The night I lost Cassy. You delieverd her. She stopped crying and you tried to save her. But, it was to late. You... you were there everyday?" Maggie asked.

"Almost after Cassy died I didn't check on you until your 17th birthday party when Philip came back from war. I'm sorry" Daryl said.

Maggie ran into his arms. He wasn't anything like Ed said he'd be. She knew visiting Ed before she left was bad but, she needed to prove him wrong. She did.

"Daryl! She's awake" Herschel said.

Maggie and Daryl ran into the bed room and stood on opposite sides of the bed. Carol looked at them and smiled.

"Our family" She said to Daryl. Glenn stood at the door. Maggie turned and motioned for him to come over. Glenn held Maggie's hand.

Daryl and Carol noticed and smiled. She learned from their mistake. She followed her heart.

The End.


End file.
